Episode 7534 (23rd June 2016)
Plot Simon appears at Butlers Farm whilst Holly is washing the Diddy Diner. Holly insists he needs to leave and tells him she'll call him later. Inside, Holly snaps at Kyle for playing on her phone, and blames it on the stress of the police turning up the previous day. Cain insists he owes her. Ross receives his taxi license in the post, as Finn prepares his brother for the launch by questioning them on their local knowledge of Hotten. Ross suggests they don't need to know any of it as they will have sat-navs. Charity gives Belle jobs round to pub, and asks Belle to withdraw her statement before the police find anything that incriminates Cain. Priya decides to cash in her ISA to help Rakesh find the money for Kirin. The Barton brothers overhear Ashley telling Harriet that the mini-bus company have had to cancel, so Finn overs to do the job for £80. Cain leaves Kyle with Holly while he goes to work. Holly goes to asks Cain for the favour but stops herself. Lisa informs Cain that it was Belle who dobbed him into the police. Holly takes an old watch of John's out of the drawer and considers selling it to pay her debts. Barton Brothers Taxis officially goes live as Harriet arrives at Dale View to explain she has managed to borrow a mini bus from a neighbouring parish so she will no longer require her services. Rakesh spots Emma and James house hunting, and he explains The Mill flat is still up for sale. Holly takes Kyle to the park, where she approaches Eric to see how much her dad's watch is worth. Eric says he could give her £250 for it, but he suggests it will be priceless to her if it was her father's. When Holly turns around she panics as Kyle is no longer in the swing. Eric shows Holly that Kyle is on the bench outside the church but Holly is worried as Kyle has a lolly that he didn't have before. Cain insists Belle is still his sister, and the one thing Dingles don't do is grass on each other. Charity pulls Cain to the side, and tells him that Belle is wrapped up in Jermaine as he is her first love. Belle agrees to ring the police and drop the statement. Rakesh requests a £20,000 deposit from Emma and James if they are serious about buying the Mill flat. Victoria and Adam celebrate Victoria handing in her notice at the pub to concentrate on the Diddy Diner. Priya reveals to Rakesh that he has talked to Ronnie, and with some serious grovelling, Ronnie will be back working again. Rakesh explains Emma and James have put in an offer, and he has asked for a £20,000 deposit so she'll no longer need to break into her savings. Priya encourages Rakesh to sort things with Vanessa so he can be apart of Johnny's life. At Dale View, the brothers listen to Jimmy and Nicola, as their baby monitor has been picked up on the radio. Emma and James return and explain to the boys that their offer has been accepted on the flat, so they will be moving out soon. Adam is amazed at the amount of money Victoria has made in a day. Belle confronts Lisa bout telling Cain it was her who reported him, but Lisa questions what has happened to her little girl. Belle it's back that she grew up and storms off. Victoria hands Holly money to out in the cash box and Holly gets an idea. She phones Simon and tells him she can get his money. Cast Regular cast *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *James Barton - Bill Ward *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler (voice only) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles (voice only) Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,950,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes